The Power Of Lightning
by Jelsalover1212
Summary: The story is about two best friends , girls, that went to the same school, and something mysterious happened to them, something that changed their life forever...but will they be able to handle the challenge? Will they give up or will they achieve something big? Find out in this book


Alex's POV

Short Prologue

Hey, well, I'm Alex Brewer and I'm 16 years old. I'm just a normal, typical girl that lives in a place named San Fransokio. Yeah, cool name, right?

Well I go to school with my best friend, Hiro Hamada, I think you might know who he is... You should definitely know, but let me just tell you some more stuff about me. I'm a paler girl, with black and blue ombre hair--yeah I like that--and I have blue eyes and I usually wear grey and black clothing, sometimes I wear white but that's in really rare occasions.

Anyway, lets start this off normally. Well don't start thinking this is a story about myself, cause heh, not really. This is a story about me and my best friend, Rachel Tamaki, but lets get to the story, shall we...

Present Time (Somewhat :P -Editor)

I was awoken by my loud and annoying alarm clock blaring loudly and telling me--indirectly of course--to get my butt out of bed and get ready for school, I mean, I can't just ignore it so i got up and started getting ready. I went to the bathroom and took a refreshing shower, after showering I took some grey clothing--as always--and I got dressed and did my hair in two French braids. (Like in the pic above) I went down stairs and my mum greeted me and placed some pancakes on my plate, along with some orange juice.

"Thank you, mum." I said and she hummed as she turned the radio on started singing softly while cleaning. I love my mum, she is such a cheerful person, she can make you smile in seconds. I smiled and finished my breakfast, I placed the plate and cup in the sink and gave my mum a goodbye hug. I ran out of the house and headed over to Hiro's.

I ran into Lucky Cat Cafe and saw Aunt Cass over by the counter. "Oh, hey Alex, nice to see you!" said Aunt Cass as she came up to me and have ma a hug.

"Hi Aunt Cass, is Hiro almost ready? Cause, we are going to be late." I said smiling and she laughed a bit.

"Give him second." And as if on cue, Hiro came running down the stairs.

"Hey Alex, nice to see you!" He said smiling, "Bye Aunt Cass!" said Hiro as Aunt Cass gave him a hug and a soft motherly kiss on his forehead, and with that, we headed to school.

I know you may be wondering, why is Hiro going to a 'normal' school when he already goes to the academy? Well, all I know is that one of his friends from the academy told him to try and learn something in a 'normal' way--instead of just working in robotics and all that stuff... But anyway, we entered our school, the first day of school was always like this; people chatting everywhere and arriving at an unreasonably early hour, I guess they missed each other that much.

I laughed to myself and Hiro chuckled at my reaction, "They are annoying, huh?" I asked him and he nodded 'definitely'.

"Hello Mr Hamada, Miss Brewer. I need you to take care of Miss Tamaki, her name is Rachel." A teacher said as she came up to us. She moved to the side to reveal a girl with pale colored skin, short auburn hair that reached her shoulders, and brown eyes. The girl was dress in a blue shirt and navy blue skirt. (Pic up there...) I could tell she was a shy person because she kept torturing her poor bottom lip with her teeth, she didn't make any eye contact and she just kept her hands together.

"Well hello there Rachel, I'm Hiro Hamada and this is my best friend," Hiro went up to the girl and placed his hand out for her to shake, which she did, shyly. Hiro was always the first to meet with the new people, he was never afraid to shake their hands and make them feel welcome.

"Nice to meet you too, both of you." She replied looking at me and him.

"I'm Alex, Alex Brewer. Maybe we could show you around, we can also be friends if you would like, cause in this school it's hard to find friends, unfortunately." I replied and she nodded smiling as we made eye contact for the first time.

Few Months Later

(Their looks up there)

Rachel became more confident about stuff, and less shy, now me and her ended up being best friends as well. She also shared with me a secret, which is, that she has a major crush on Hiro, but I don't think he has any interest in her. But you never know, 'cause Hiro seemed to be hiding something from me... Putting that aside, we were at school, well more precisely, in our maths class. People were chatting since our teacher left to get an exchange student or something. We also ended up being friends with Zander Colton, he's an African American, he has dark brown hair and green eyes; he's usually wearing a green t-shirt and black faded jeans. He was Rach's best friend that moved here a month ago, but anyway, we were chatting in the class room when...

"What is taking her so long?" asked Zander a bit annoyed.

"Who cares, at least we're missing out on maths, and who knows maybe aliens kidnapped her or something." I said laughing and the others began laughing as well, then suddenly, we heard footsteps and our teacher stepped into the classroom with a guy and girl following her close behind.

"Hello class, I'd like to introduce you to our latest students, please welcome Thomas Nekton and Helen Nekton." She said and both of the new kids waved. The guy seemed shy but the girl seemed not to care, but tried to look nice, they were both tan and they had light brown hair and hazel eyes, they must be twins. The guy, Thomas, was wearing a sky blue t-shirt and forest green faded jeans. The girl, Helen, wore a dark lavender dress with black heals.

"They are your new classmates so please treat them with respect. Thomas, you may sit beside..." She trailed off while thinking, and I just knew what she would do.

"Beside Alex. Alex, put your hand up." She spoke with a smile and I placed my hand up, I knew she would do that since I sit on a desk all to myself. He sat beside me and he didn't look at me, he really seemed shy...

"Uh hi, I'm Alexandre Brewer, but you can call me Alex, don't be shy I don't bite." I said smiling, I may be a bit of a goth but I'm quite nice and kind--not that I'm saying goths aren't nice, I'm just not fully a goth.

He looked up to me and his eyes went wide, his gaze went from my lips to my eyes. I raised an eyebrow and he quickly looked at me normally--not in a stare kind of way. "Well I'm Thomas Nekton, as you already know, and that's it." he said and smiled a bit.

"Helen sit next to Mary at the back." The teacher finally spoke up and Helen went to her seat.

"So, what do you like? Like subject wise." I asked turning my head to look at Thomas once more.

"Oh um, I like science." He said and looked at his hands, he is seriously shy, almost worst then Rachel was the first time around.

"Oh cool, I like PE." I replied smiling and then frowned a bit. "Please don't be shy, I'm your friend after all." I said and placed a hand on his shoulder while smiling once again.

He looked at me and smiled back nodding, "Okay, I'll try to be less shy now," He said a bit teasingly and then his face softened.

"And it's nice to have a friend, finally." He gave me a warm smile and I nodded.

"Well friends are nice." I replied with a cheeky smile and he chuckled.

Rachel's POV

I watched as Thomas and Alex were talking to each other, smiling and laughing, it was cute.

"Aren't they cute?" I spoke up and Zander chuckled.

"True, true. But let's be honest, Alex won't end up with him any time soon." He replied and I sighed slightly.

"Yeah, I know. She doesn't want anyone, but she should have someone. I mean, maybe she would look at love differently." I replied and he patted my back.

"You know, you can't change her. What ever you do, she won't change unless she wants to change." He answered and smiled softly.

"Thanks, Zander." I replied, smiling back. I looked in front of us and saw Hiro doing his work, I sighed dreamily.

"I see you're still into him, huh?" He laughed as I got out of day dreaming to glare at him.

"So what, I just can't help it, he's so cute..." I replied and giggled to myself, he shook his head and chuckled at me.

After school, we all separated and went separately to our houses. I was walking peacefully, passing by houses, until I saw this abandoned storage building which had always been there, but this time something felt odd about it, something was glowing inside. Curiosity took over and I went to check it out.

When I entered the place, I saw a man, so I hid behind some large boxes that were nearby.

I leaned to the side of the box to watch what he was doing and I saw another guy. who seemed younger, come up to him. I couldn't see their faces, they were wearing some kind of masks and all I heard was that the older one was proud of his creation while the younger told him it might not work, and this made me even more curious.

I tried to watch what they were doing, but I was too far away, I didn't know how to get closer, 'cause if I did, they would probably see me.

Suddenly, something made my heart spike, I hear an explosion. I tried to run, but a huge explosion of light was faster than me, and I got hit by it.

I collapsed to the ground, my chest, it was so painful, I could just sob, but I didn't. Because something made me gasp, my chest was glowing red; I was shocked, surprised, and scared. I freaked out when it stopped, and quickly stood, making a run for my house. But before I could reach it, my eyes became heavy and before I knew it, I blacked out.

Alex's POV (Same time as Rachel)

I was walking back home since the wasn't any point in me taking the bus, my house wasn't that far. I went by some nice houses and some other buildings, when suddenly, I came across the abandoned storage building, it was...glowing?

I was really curious, so I went to see what it was. (It's the other side of the building in which Rachel was in) I saw two guys fighting verbally about something, and I know that one guy told the other that it might not work. I was close to them, but not too close, so I didn't hear them clearly. I saw that something seemed to be happening, and then I heard it, an explosion.

My heart skipped a beat.

I yelped and took off running, but the light that came from the explosion was much faster. It hit me and I collapsed to the ground, holding my chest, and wincing in pain. I gasped when it started glowing blue, the second it stopped, I took off running back home. I ran as fast as I could, but before I knew it, I blacked out.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** **So this book, I have posted on my wattpad account and I wanted to publish it here as well.** **I hope you enjoyed it and I shall see ya later.** **Bye**


End file.
